James Bourne (Earth-516)
History Childhood James's father, Alex Bourne, was the son of Hyve City's most notorious criminal back in the day, Simon Bourne. After he died, he left a massive fortune to his son. Alex wanted to earn the money himself, so he became a police officer, but he wasn't making enough money to support his wife, Ella, and their soon to be born son. So without any choice left, Alex accepted his father's fortune, and decided to build off of it. He created BourneTech, Hyve City's #1 corporation exploring in mechanics, genetics, and just about anything else. James was raised a spoiled child, mostly by his butler, Damian, but his parents always made time for him. At school, James didn't have many good friends, but people still liked him. He mostly got along with a kid named Bruce, and they hung out all the time. But aside from Bruce, James had another best friend, Pamela Isley, who was the daughter of his father's business partner, Jason Isley. James was young and foolish, but it was obvious that the two of them were in love with each other from the second they became friends. The Tragedy Despite all the good things in his life, James was bound to have bad experiences. The worst happened when he was nine years old. It was Halloween night, and James's mother was giving out candy to trick-or-treaters. But his father was pre-occupied with a man who had come by earlier. His mother did not know who he was, but she assumed he was Alex's father's business partner, since she'd never seen him before. Unfortunately for all of them, she was right. After the trick-or-treaters were mostly gone, a fight broke out between Alex and the mysterious man. They broke through the doors and Alex threw the man down the stairs. That was when everything went bad. The man pulled out a a gun and did not hesitate to shoot Alex straight through the forehead. James screamed out for his father, and the man fired a bullet at him too, but his mother shoved him aside, taking it right in her stomach. The man stumbled getting up and as he was running out, he kicked James in the stomach, causing him to fall down. After the man was gone, Damian rushed up onto the main floor and was horrified. After the police had investigated and their bodies were taken away, James swore that he was going to make that man, and everyone else who thinks they're above the law, pay. Damian became worried about James, but there was nothing he could do. The fun-loving child he had known was gone. Finishing Middle School James wanted to leave Hyve City the next day, but Damian convinced him it would be best if he at least finished school before he left. The next couple of years would be torture for the angry child, but he didn't want to let Damian down. James easily breezed through middle school, as it was shown that he was the smartest kid in the grade. By the time he was in seventh grade he was learning at a High School level, and he was no longer even trying to make friends. He and Bruce had completely drifted apart, but Pamela was not giving up on him. He would still talk with her, but he wasn't the same as he used to be, and this made her sad. She wanted to help him but she just didn't know how. Eventually, James graduated from the eighth grade, and knew it was time to start his journey. He packed his necessary things and bid a final goodbye to Damian. He did not inform Pamela of his departure, and she was forced to hear it from Damian more than a month after James was already gone. Traveling the World James knew that it was going to take some time to become the master of crime fighting, he knew he couldn't just start anywhere. He used his BourneTech connections to track down certain people across the world, people who could teach him how to properly become a creature of vengeance. He began his journey in Brazil, where he found a former tribe leader named Alessandro Baccara who was charged with murder. But James had looked into the incident deeply before he approached Alessandro, and he knew he was innocent. However, Alessandro acted as if he did commit murder, and he tried to scare James away, but he wasn't fazed by this. Eventually, Alessandro opened up and took James in, teaching him how to become one with his inner self. This did not have anything to do with combat, but James knew it could come in handy. He had to be prepared for anything to come in the future. He spent about a year with Alessandro before he left and continued on his path. His next stop was in Australia, where he allied himself with a man named Sergei Kravinoff, who would teach him how to stalk his prey and when the time is right, strike in such a way that the prey wouldn't even know what happened until it was too late. James was skeptical of Sergei's methods, but he respected the man. He had been married twice, but both of his wives were murdered, the first one by a street thief, and the second one by his son with the first. James knew Sergei had suffered emotionally, and he knew everyone had different ways of expressing their pain, and Sergei's would be useful to him. League of Shadows Weapon X Program Turned into a Weapon Final Stop Returning to Hyve City Legend of the Owlman James as Roy Luthor (516).jpg|James's #1 alias Roy Luthor Owlman first costume (516).jpg|Owlman's first costume Owlman and Phantom Kid (516).png|Owlman teleports into a HYDRA base after Phantom Kid distracts the bad guys Pamela Isley (516).jpg|Pamela Isley, the love of James's life Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-516 Category:Squadron Supreme (Earth-516) Category:Agility Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Stamina Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Inspired by DC Category:Weapon X Experiments (Earth-516) Category:Kon-El Elite Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Interrogation Category:Driving Category:Multilingual Category:Piloting Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Owlman Family (Earth-516) Category:Created by Artemis Thorson